


Happy Birthday, Sanji!

by newlolly



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Cute Ending, Fluff, Happy Birthday, M/M, Sad, Sanji's Birthday, happy birthday sanji, march 2nd, really dumb, sanji hates birthdays, zoro is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newlolly/pseuds/newlolly
Summary: Sanji hates birthdays, always has. He teeters through the day, irritated that his friend with benefits is ignoring him or "As much mental strength as it took, Sanji realized he was still angry at Zoro. He pushed the brute off, who looked up in surprise. “You don’t say anything to me ALL DAY, and now come in here asking for sex?” "Happy Birthday, Sanji.





	Happy Birthday, Sanji!

**Author's Note:**

> Oda made Sanji's birthday March 2nd, and I am here to celebrate. Here's a cute fluff of Zoro and Sanji appreciating Sanji's birthday. It might not be that good, but I wanted to get something out to appreciate Sanji and show just a snippet of the emotions that he might go through during the day. I hope you like it, and do not forget to appreciate Sanji on this day!
> 
> HBD - March 2nd, 2019

Sanji’s Birthday Blues

Sanji’s irritation had been visible all day long for he hated his birthday. As a kid, his birthday always anticipated more torture from the Vinsmoke family, and he had grown to see the day in a pessimistic light. Through some of his childhood years, he would keep his birthday quiet to avoid the torture. The years with Zeff were not much better, either. The red-haired chef would force Sanji to bake cake after cake, claiming that the cakes would turn him into a good chef too. Sanji was forced to make his own birthday cakes, year after year.

Other people’s birthdays were different, and Sanji loved those. He loved making abstract cakes and creating new treats and pastries, along with cooking someone a variation of their favorite meal. He loved the ship parties they would throw among the crew members, but he hated his own.

If he wanted a party with good food tonight, he’d have to prepare the meal. And to be honest, Sanji was not even sure what his favorite food was.

He really had made enough birthday cakes for himself to last multiple life times.

The main source of his present irritation was the lack of acknowledgement from the green hair-oaf, who the captain called first mate. Sanji had turned their situation into a friend with benefits, and Zoro and Sanji had been hooking up for a while now. The secret was kept for Sanji to remain completely heterosexual, and Zoro didn’t seem to mind.

It’s not like either man wanted to tell the whole crew they’d been fucking this whole time.

Zoro was an animal in bed, but the biggest cuddle bear during the day. The two had fallen asleep together in their bed’s multiple times, and none of the crew members said a word.

Sanji didn’t mind those nights. Zoro was… great, and he only snored a tiny bit.

So yeah, Sanji could say the extra irritation resulted from his lover not acknowledging him today.

* * *

 

Sanji wedged himself in the kitchen, hoping to avoid the crew’s eager, smiling faces.

The crew kept sneaking up on him, smiling, singing _Happy Birthday_ , and trying all sorts of tricks. Sanji had been running all morning. Zoro had not said a word, and Sanji could not stop the anger from spewing out of him. He had never told anyone he hated birthdays.

For dinner, Sanji would cook a vegetable stew. The stew was easy and made large portions quickly, while also tasting delicious and being healthy. Sanji quickly chopped vegetables with a knife when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a green haired man enter the room. Sanji put the knife in the sink, scooping up the carrots he chopped up.

Zoro moved quicker than Sanji had originally anticipated, and before Sanji could stop him, Zoro had wrapped his arms around his waist and shimmied Sanji up against the only empty wall.

“What do you want,” Sanji growled out, instantly taking a flat, angry tone. How dare Zoro try something so risky after not speaking to him all day on his own birthday.

“What if I said I want you?” Zoro asked, the alcohol in his breath fanning warmly over Sanji’s face. Sanji yelped slightly, feeling Zoro’s body begin to grind against his. “You deserve a treat, for your birthday.”

“For.. for.. my birth..birthday?” Sanji asked, feeling like a colossal idiot as his pants began to tighten. Zoro was never romantic or attempted to be sexy in anyway. Zoro pressed a kiss to Sanji’s neck, kissing upwards towards his ear.

Sanji was melting from Zoro’s touch.

“I think you deserve something special.” Zoro slipped his hands under Zoro’s shirt to rub along the blonde’s back. “I want you, Sanji. Right now.”

As much mental strength as it took, Sanji realized he was still angry at Zoro. He pushed the brute off, who looked up in surprise. “You don’t say anything to me ALL DAY, and now come in here asking for sex?”

Zoro stared at him, flabbergasted, failing to bring words to his mouth. The cook washed his hands, returning to the vegetables he was tending too.

“You aren’t interested?”

“No,” Sanji said flatly, rinsing the potato in his hands. “I’m not.”

* * *

The sun had set, and most the crew was residing in the crew. Sanji relented, agreeing to play a few board games with them. They’d even let him win one, screaming Happy Birthday at the end. They shared a few drinks, and the ladies went to bed.

“Goodnight, cook,” Robin smiled, waving.

“Goodnight Sanji!” Nami sauntered over. “Happy Birthday!” She wrapped her arms around him, planting a small kiss on his cheek.

Sanji felt his body grow weak, as he brought himself back to consciousness. He wiped the blood from his nose and looked around the room. Luffy was asleep, and so were Usopp and Chopper. Franky was holding Cola, lounged out in the room. Both Brooke and Jimbei were talking.

Where was Zoro?

Whatever, Sanji thought, pulling himself up off the floor. All he wanted was some ice cream, and he knew his favorite flavor of dairy free gelato was upstairs on the top shelf of the freezer. He had bought it at the last island, hoping to have some as a little celebratory treat.

He found himself in the kitchen, staring at Zoro, who was leaning against the counter, eating the last of the gelato.

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Sanji snarled. “Are you stupid moss for brains? Don’t you know better than to go into the kitchen!”

“Hungry,” Zoro muttered.

“Maybe if you had eaten your dinner!” Sanji was fuming, he watched as Zoro took the last spoonful of ice cream. “Thanks for giving me the worst birthday ever.”

“Wha—”

Sanji turned away, about to push through the door when Zoro’s hand snatched onto his wrist.

“Here. Now,” he grumbled, pulling Sanji closer to him. “What was that?”

“You heard me.” Flames burned through Sanji’s eyes as he turned to face Zoro. His cigarette was still lit and smoke was blowing towards Zoro’s face.

“What’s your problem?”

Sanji’s eyes flickered. “Just wanted to enjoy my birthday ice cream.”

Zoro dropped the carton flat on the table. “If you had come with me earlier, you would have had a great birthday. Instead, you chalked me up for sex, which is usually what **you** want.”

Sanji’s gaze lowered, and Zoro stepped closer, cupping Sanji’s face, and planting a kiss right on his mouth. Mouth kisses were a rarity saved for only the most intense sex.

“Happy Birthday, shit cook.”

* * *

 

Sanji was laying on the blanket next to Zoro, which they had spread out on the ships deck. They were looking up at the stars, Zoro telling some old Japanese fables.

Curled up in his arms, Sanji felt really content. Sure, he had to listen to people say Happy Birthday, but he did win a few rounds of board games. He got a kiss from Nami, and he cooked a good meal. Yeah, he didn’t get his special ice cream, but he got something slightly better.

He leaned into Zoro, smelling the alcohol and sweat. Sanji smirked again into Zoro’s arms.

“Do you love me?” Sanji murmured into Zoro’s chest.

“Hmm?”

“Do you love me?” Sanji asked.

“Yeah.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.”

“Really.”

“Yeah.”

“Can I get a birthday wish?”

Zoro nodded, placing a kiss on the cook’s forehead.

“Can we be official?”


End file.
